epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam vs Eve
center|border|600px Adam vs Eve is the twenty-eighth installment of the Epic Rap Battles of History series and the thirteenth installment in Season 2. It was released on February 11th, 2013. It features biblical first humans on Earth Adam and Eve to settle who's better, man or woman? Cast EpicLLOYD as Adam Jenna Marbles as Eve Nice Peter as Steve (cameo) Lyrics 'Eve:' This battle's gonna end like every argument does. With you kissing my ass and begging me for a rub. I made a map, motherfucker, and I'm reading it too. Gives me specific directions on how to fuck with you! I know that you like to think you're so macho. But you smell like ball sacs and nachos! I work while you and your boyfriend Steve. Drink and play sports in a fantasy league! You're as sharp as a stick that I rub on my lips. So go ahead, take a shot. I'm sure that you'll miss! Like the laundry, the toilet, the grocery list. If you stopped fucking up, I wouldn't have to get pissed! 'Adam:' My life was fine 'til you had to come along and wreck it. Could you please just shut your face for ten seconds? You cry about everything but can't decide what you want! "I'm hungry", "I'm fat", "I'm cold", "I'm hot". You call it complex, but yo I'd call you a mess. You take two hours to cum, three more to get dressed! You got a lotion for this. You got a cream for that. Got any perfume that smells like "Get the fuck off my back!" When things are good, they're great, and it's like I'm dreaming. Until your junk starts bleeding and you turn into a demon! It ain't Summer Eve, don't try to play me like a douche. You want a bite of my fruit? Well you can swallow the truth! 'Eve:' Don't even bring up swallow! The first man on Earth ain't a tough act to follow! One pump, chump, and you're hung like a weasel. (Pfft) Ditch the fig leaf, get yourself a pine needle! You want alone time? Have it! In fact, suck your own dick, and shave your own back! That apple's the best thing I bit so far. Now I see how much of a dick you are! 'Adam:' I wasn't listening. Are you still flapping those lips? I was just thinking, yo, did I give up a rib for this? Woman, I just don't know what your problem is. All I know is you're acting like a colossal bitch! ... I'm sorry. 'Eve:' ...I'm sorry, too. 'Adam:' Alright, nice! 'Eve:' Don't even think about it! 'Adam:' Okay, that's fine, we can eat. Scrapped lyrics 'Eve:' Your back is hairy, and your balls smell like Godzilla. It's like you evolved from some kind of gorilla! 'God:' You both need each other, but you need some other things too. 'Cause only one whole plus one whole can possibly equal two. So work on yourself and inspire homie, Don't tell her what to do. 'Cause your little penis can't imagine what her vagina is prepared to do. When she pushes out a tiny little version of your whiny ass. You're gonna feel pretty stupid about the fight you had about the trash! Poll Trivia *This is the first, and currently only battle to feature a man against a woman. **This is not counting Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga, which featured Nice Peter portraying a female character. *While there have been three fiction vs fiction battles (before the release of this one), this is the first theological vs theological battle. *This is the third battle to feature women battling, the first two being Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga and Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe. *This is the third battle in which Nice Peter does not rap. *This was the first battle to be age-restricted on YouTube for a short period of time. *This is the first battle since Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney to feature an Epic Dance Battle of History, as seen here. *This is the first battle to be subtitled in Spanish. *God was supposed to rap a small verse in the battle, but ERB scrapped the idea. (Lyrics above). *This is the first and, so far, only battle in which both rappers share the same location for the entirety of the video. *This is the fourth holiday battle, the first three being Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny, Christopher Columbus vs Captain Kirk, and Moses vs Santa Claus. Related videos File:Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Adam vs Eve|Behind the Scenes File:KARAOKE ♫ Adam vs Eve. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL-0|Karaoke File:TRANSLATED Adam vs Eve. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC|ERB Translated File:Adam vs Eve. Epic Dance Battles of History-0|Epic Dance Battles of History Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Adam vs Eve Category:Season 2 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Jenna Marbles